


Hanker Sore

by FreshBrains



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crushes, Flirting, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “So you’re pissed because you think Jesus is…cute?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_fic prompt: _Daryl Dixon/Paul "Jesus" Rovia, Hanker sore (adj. finding a person so attractive it actually kinda pisses you off.)_

“What are you staring at?”

Daryl is jerked out of his own thoughts by Tara’s words. “Huh? Nothin’. Mind your business.” He makes his way towards the gate, Tara trailing behind.

“You were staring at Jesus,” she presses. “Again. _Still_. Not gonna lie, you’re making us a little nervous.”

Daryl pauses, letting her catch up. “Nervous? What the hell for? Jesus and I are square.”

“Exactly,” Tara says, arms crossed over her chest. She arches an eyebrow. “So it’s not an angry stare. It’s a…something-else stare.”

“You’re something else,” he grumbles, banging on the main gate, asking to be let in. Jesus, Aaron, and the rest of their crew follow close behind, talking and laughing after a successful run. “It ain’t right is all.”

“What’s not right?”

“Lookin’ that good,” Daryl hisses under his breath, face going deep red. “All smiling and blue eyes and nice hair. Distracting as all hell.” He shoulders his crossbow, looking as embarrassed as Tara has ever seen him. “Don’t have time for this.”

“Uh huh,” Tara says, turning the information over, wondering mildly if she’s having a stroke. “So you’re pissed because you think Jesus is…cute?”

“We’re done here,” Daryl says as the gate creaks open.

“Wait,” Tara gasps, running after him, “I have so many questions!”

As the rest of the crew filters in, Aaron frowns after Daryl and Tara, who are heading towards Rick’s place. He turns to Jesus. “What’s up with those two?”

Jesus just smiles, looking like the cat who got the canary. “He’s mad because I’m flirting with him.”

Aaron shakes his head. “I feel like we shouldn’t have time for these things, but here we are.”

“Yep,” Jesus agrees, taking off after Daryl and Tara, pulling his hair back in a ponytail. “And here I go.”


End file.
